


Sandwiched | A Beverly/Reader/Bill fanfiction

by Guccimane



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU where they killed pennywise comepletely the first time and never left as adults, Au where i dont feel like writing out actions LOL, Beverly has anxiety, Cussing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of the kid orgy, Multi, Not based off the movie or book, Plotless Fluff, Polyamory, Reader cusses like a sailor srry, Reader-Insert, a little nsfw like boob grabbing but thats all it goes to, a teeny naughty, bill is a good friend and boyfriend, dont worry ill still add in suspence, everyone is soft for eachother but not in a relationship exept for u bill and bev, reader - Freeform, reader is afraid of bugs, richie wants in, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guccimane/pseuds/Guccimane
Summary: Girls love girls and boys.





	1. Affection

**Author's Note:**

> unedited

Two nights right after the club finally pushed their bodies to the limit and killed that clown, you took the straying two in. The others went over Stan's house; there wasn't enough room for everyone. Somehow, you managed to squeeze all of you on a twin sized mattress, you were sandwiched between the two sleeping kids. Beverly held your body close to her, bill had his arm loosely hanging over your side. They both snored softly as you tried your best to get free without waking either.

To no avail, you settled for just laying cuddled up with the two.

A few hours later, Beverly pulled her thin arms from over and under your (small/med/large) frame, watching your faces as you both slept soundly.

She took time to go over every detail, taking a mental picture of the calming, soft environment she's come to love; and hopes to love forever. Your messy (h/c) hair sticking to your and bills face, your body curving two different ways to get all of you in a hug. Bill hanging his arm over you still, but reaching out to her also - The window projecting a soft light into the room, the clothes you guys slept in. Perfect.

She knew her aunt was supposed to pick her up today, a fact she'd pondered days on end and made her fists ball up. But, she also knew she'll eventually get tired of waiting, drive off and leave the house alone. The cops will find that asshole with a head full of porcelain vase soon enough, there shouldn't be any rush. 'Beverly Marsh, The run away' the newspaper could say, if everyone in derry actually gave two fucks about much. She smiled and watched you rise up also, rubbing your eyes.

  
" Hey, champ. Thanks for saving civilization, or whatever. "

You laughed, adjusting your PJs

" Sleep good? "

Bill woke up due to the commotion, slowly taking his arm away. he sat up and cracked his back, letting out a soft yelp.

_\- " D-dont mention it. "_

Beverly rolled her eyes, scooting off the bed. She took a stroll towards the kitchen and slowed and looked into your fridge, tapping her cheek. Letting out a satisfied hum and sitting back up, she called out to the both of you

 _\- " Breakfast? "_  
You and bill shot up, running into the dining room like happy kids.  
She used to dread cooking, especially for daddy. Him whining about everything, not seasoned, too much seasoning, raw, overcooked.. it felt so different now, nothing felt wrong anymore; to an extent.

She set down your plates, jogging back to get hers.

 _\- " I have to leave soon. "_ He scraped his fork against his plate, frowning. His egg frowned back at him as he put it on his toast, taking a bite. You playfully took one of Beverly's bacon and reached for another one, sitting down cups of OJ.

 _\- " Awh, why? "_ Beverly winced a bit, slapping at the wandering hand coming for her bacon.  
 _\- " Ma has to kno-ow where I am. She'll throw a fit. "_  
He grinned, laying his face on his hand. She reached over and messed up his hair, earning a happy giggle from him.

 _\- " Alright babe. Ride safe. "_  
He packed up and kissed her on the forehead, waving to you. You nodded and kept eating, wishing he'd learn how to close the front door. Right after he left, Your dad rushed in, took some toast and an energy drink.

" Morning! Be back at 9. " He messed with the two of yous' hair, giving a gruff laugh. You smiled at him as he walked out. It was funny, almost. His (/occupation) uniform and a warm smile was all you saw him in. He worked to keep you out of poortown, though; thats enough for you.

Beverly watched you think, turning back to her food.

 _\- " What'cha thinkin' about? "_  
You blinked and shook your head, looking down and fixing your hair again. " Nun' "

She shrugged and hummed, picking up her plate.

 _\- " Done? "_  
You bowed and handed her your plate, getting up also  
" Wanna play with the gameboy? "

  
She grinned and ran into the livingroom, getting her CD player from her bag. You got your gameboy and sat next to her on the floor, throwing a blanket over the two of you. She put an earbud in your ear, controlling one side of the GB. She smiled and rested her head on your shoulder, blushing a bit.

You finished a simple mini-game before her nearly skipped a beat. Damn this ' _1989, Girls and girls weren't "supposed" to be a thing'. Hollywood women get away with it, if men are in the mix._ She trailed her finger over her lips, as if she just solved the puzzle of a millennia. _Girls,_ girls and boys together. She bit her lip, pulling a strand of your hair behind your ear. Fuck the system, beverly thinks and has always thought. Fuck it completely. You'll undoubtedly get a confession sooner or later; she couldn't go without showing some type of affection to someone so delicate-- nice, patient with her. She intended on showering you in kisses one day.

You cheered and sped up, using a cheat code you memorized. She snapped out of her trance and gazed over at your happy face and back to the game, grinning also.

" This game is so awesome. I like catching the little animals, "

You looked at her, pointing to it on the screen. She nodded, wrapping the blanket over her head. A song came on with a woman sweetly singing of her lover, wrapping her free arm around you


	2. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

What kept her from confessing that day was her mind. Anxiety felt like burning hot tendrils that snaked up her vocal cords and strangled them until she completely needed them, you often helped her slowly break this habit. The anxiety was, eventually, induced by the plea in her brain that her would dad feel atleast mediocre to her at all times. As soon as she came to you, you proudly proclaimed, "Fuck that old Bitch," which at first, angered her. Now, it gave her strength. An everlasting brick to her shaky wall. Bill came back with some of (y/f) snacks and a movie; knocking on the door. He let himself in as you greeted him happily, going for a hug and the snacks. He laid his face into your shoulder and let go in a few seconds, smiling.

You looked at the scar on his hand, rubbing it softly. You saw bev had the same one. However, didn't question it completely, though the chance of infection worried you (they've became scabs by now, of course) it just looked painful. You ignored it and carefully opened the candy he brought for you, resting on his shoulder. Beverly put her legs over you both and hummed.

  
The movie ended and you all stayed together, holding, breathing and feeling in sync. The cold winter air bit at your exposed feet, but it didn't bother you too much -- the others were snuggled up to you. Bill slipped out during the night, leaving you and beverly to talk now.

  
" I wonder how he's feeling now. I doubt either of you want to talk about the fight, "

You stirred the hot chocolate in the pot, your hand on your hip. Beverly crept up and laid her chin on your shoulder, gazing down with her hands on your arms.

_\- " Aw, yeah! My favorite! "_

She whispered-yelled, You smiled, jumping just a bit at her presence and giving a quick snicker

" You scared me, "  
You turned off the stove as she moved away to grab two mugs, setting them down on the counter

" Get the whipped cream from the fridge, " you spoke softly, distributing the warm liquid evenly. You left a little in the pot for bill, incase he snuck back in.

Beverly observed with her hands clasped together, her most favorite thing of all; watching you make a swirl with the whipped cream. The way you did it made nearly geometrically perfect, almost too good to eat. And your special topping, add a bit of white sprinkles on the top of it, making it look like fresh winter snow. She graciously took her cup, going to your room. You followed closely behind, dragging her suitcase up.

_\- " I brought some comics with me. "_

She said, laying down on your bed. You crawled in, sitting criss-crossed.  
" Lemme see! "

She confidently pulled them out, tapping it. The cover read The Amazing Spider-Man, the edition marked off with sharpie.

You two sat and read for a while, beverly shivered and a bit and pulled the covers up. You laid back with her as she set the book down over her face.

- _" (Y/N). "_  
Her voice was now firm yet tired, you didn't understand why, but raised an eyebrow. She almost never called you by your full name, but she knew was ready to call you angel, lover, baby.. now, she felt could push those tendrils down. She was finally ready.

\- _" I have something to.. to confess, "_  
You nodded slowly, those eyes shes come to love nearly burning into her skin when she made eye contact with you. You'd figured it was just something gross she did or a lie, your shrugged and let her continue.

_\- " I... I like you._

_Like-larb you. "_

She nearly smacked herself for letting her accent get in the way, feeling embarrassed. You swallowed a bit, butterflies fluttering in your stomach up to your heart. Her lungs heated up at the though that you'd deny her, and that she's just been a silly, greedy little girl her daddy's always, always hated her fo-

" I like you too, bev.."

You ran your hand over her shoulder, nudging it lightly. You pulled the book down to expose her face.  
" Like, larb you. "

She laughed, running her hand through her hair, leaning back. A trace of worry filled your face almost instantly, creeping her out. She didn't want to do anything wrong, and grabbed your hand

- _" ..Dime for your thoughts? "_

" What about.. bill?

You moved closer in, whispering. A lump was in the back of your throat, as childish as it came out, it hurt your body as if a weight's been casually tossed onto you

" Isn't it... uncommon to have multiple relatioships..

Do they-.. Will they hurt them? Bully, even? "

Her brain and heart rattled around. She bit her lip and nodded yes, digging her fingernail into the comic book's cover. Shut up, shut up, shut up, she told her brain, but to no avail. That question followed her for hours, the following two you spent just staring off, wondering how you'll make it happen. You can't hide love, no matter how hard you try.

You squeezed her hand, looking back to her  
" I.. I-I don't care, bev. We'll be together; Bill too.

 

We'll try our best. It'll be okay. "

Those were the words that could almost glue her heart together within an instant. Them coming from you felt like a confidence shield. From now on, she trusted you and Bill as lovers, never less. Those words echoed around in her head, yelling over the question of making it out till '89 without harassment. Then, she felt, she'd be famous. All in the movie screens, and noone could tell you three what to do anymore.


	3. Freaking out the Neighborhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

Bill rested his chin on his knee while beverly told him the news. He was certainly foreign to it, but not necessarily denying it. He thought the three of you did just fine as best friends, and will do even better as lovers; Hesitation did fill the room, making you both a bit anxious. Bev got up and switched on the radio, spinning around. You smiled and joined, trying your best to not fall over your feet. Bill cracked and joined in, desperately off beat but still having a good time.

You and bill danced, and then would switch between having bev and noone. You guys laughed, out of breath. It was like you were dancing the world out of you, feeling free and flawless. Beverly found this adorable, Bill found it impressive. You posed for the last few seconds, earning an excited applause.

" Thank you, Thank you. " you mocked Elvis Presley, bowing.

 _\- " Performance could've been better. "_  
Some loser stood outside your locked screen-door, his arms crossed. You and Bill jumped out of your skin, while Beverly frowned and help up her middle finger.

 _\- " You gonna let me in or not? "_  
" Not with that attitude. "

You covered your bare midriff, unlocking the door. Richie trotted in, putting his hands on his hips.

_\- " Bill, I get you and your gf -and.... gf?-,, Whatever, I don't care, "_

He waved his hands around, a bit of sass in how he held his body. You mocked him silently, making sure bill wouldn't see. Bev giggled and also did it, making richie a bit angrier

_\- " Look, I don't fuckin' care if you three hang out, but c'mon. We wouldn't be a club without you two, man. I suggest you stop hanging out with.. (offensive term to your appearance), over here. "_

You crossed your arms, nodding like the obedient dog he seemed to take you for. You spun around and pointed to him with your thumb, and backed up to rest your arm on his shoulder

" You heard wise guy? Yeah me neither. I wouldn't blame you, Its a little hard to with his loud ass breath wafting into your face. "

You smiled, leaning back. His face soured up as bill smiled a bit, feeling conflicted. Beverly could kiss you right there, if it wasn't so awkward. Richie shrugged you off, earning a soft giggle from you. He glared, pushing up his glasses

_\- " Huh; Why you're one to talk, morning breath. "_

" Am I? Go fill those coke bottles up. " You circled him and poked his glasses, then his shirt. He looked down at it right as you flicked up. He reacted by instantly grabbing his nose and getting visibly angry, running out of words to say. The best he could string together, in all of his nasally glory, was something along the line of 'a true loser she is, too bad she's a bitch' yadda yadda.

Bill called for you both to get a time out, shoving richie out of your house. He felt a little bad for him, but he was known to take things too far; Even he's had to punch the hell out of richie twice in his life and didn't exactly feel too good about either. Richie waved, showing his gums like a dork. You made fun of his ass by sticking yours in and squinting like an old bat. He grabbed onto your screen door and protested, and then realized it wasn't worth it. Beverly chuckled, shaking her head.

_\- " You two are both too wild for your own good.. "_

" He came into my own home to try and insult me, he could've waited until i was at school or something, " you threw your hands up, letting them fall to your sides. You sighed a bit, holding yourself

" Bill.  
You can go hang out with them if you'd like. You too, Bev. "

- _" You, come with us, then. "_

You nodded and slipped a sweatshirt over the tanktop you were wearing, being dragged out by the two giggling kids.

You wrapped your arms around bill as he rode, such a sight to see. Three doofuses riding on one bike down a busy sidewalk, scaring everyone that came into close contact. Lucky, bill knew how to steer and dodge, and quite quickly so.

You let go of him when he finally slowed to a stop in richie's back yard. Beverly and you hopped off as he tossed his bike down, in the pile with 4 more.

" Theres alot of them, jesus christ, "  
Bill touched your back, leading you inside the house

 _\- " Just be yourself, t-they aren't too great either, "_  
" Gee, thanks bill. "

He opened the door, greeted with 'some teenage boys in a room' smell. You held your hand up to greet them and lunged at them for staring. They all moved back and beverly giggled, shutting the door.

 _\- " Eddie, Richie.. meet (Y-Y/N) "_  
_\- " That's the monster that flicked me earlier. Look at her! "_  
Richie gestured towards you, standing in place like a board for effect. Eddie looked at him for a second, not taking him into account. His voice was snarky, but his seemed heart was in a good place.

  
_\- " Hey. What do you want? "_

You shrugged, looking towards beverly. She nudged you up a bit, playing with her fingers

" I just.. wanted to hang. I'm with these two. "  
You nodded, mustering up a confident grin

_\- " What is that, your step-sister or something? "_

Richie was and is still salty from getting one-uped by you, trying to crack a joke. You frowned and put your hands on your hips, tossing your (h/l) hair

" No, far from it. Are you his ugly step sister?   
You pushed past them and climbed up the ladder to see the other Losers; Mike and Stan. Stan smiled and nodded, Mike threw up a peace sign. You saw they were playing cards and slithered in to join.

The others eventually climbed up also. Beverly scratched her head, plopping down adjacent to you.

_\- " Where's ben? "_

She licked her finger and dealt the cards, humming. You had no idea who that was. You tried to pick up names from the conversation, you could tell the one with the Fanny-pack was Eddie and the quiet, shy boy that threw up a peace sign was Mike.

 _\- " 'S your time to throw, you._ "

You put down 4 cards that looked right and received a groan from the 6 other players, taking all of their tokens.

 _\- " How'd you do that? I call cheats. "_  
Stan rubbed his hands, staring into your eyes. You stared right back, running your hand through your hair. He recoiled and raised his eyebrows, shaking his head.

_\- " Tough one. 'Cant tell, really. "_

" I'm just good, that's it. "  
You fake bragged, flipping your hair. Bill rolled his eyes, dealing the cards this time. You earned a soft giggle from Eddie. Having friends felt really good.


	4. too soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

She traced her finger along the stars above, moving her head against your (soft/toned) stomach. Her ginger curls tickled your ribcage while Bill laid over your hips. He faced to but across from her. He stared at her face and led his eyes around her while thinking. An idea came to his head, he grinned and touched your sides, earning a giggle from you. He snickered and rolled upwards, watching the stars also.  
_\- “ We should all go one day, be big hollywood stars,_ “  
Bev murmured, using her free hand to run her fingers over your stomach. You had one hand propping your head up and the other playing with Bill’s soft hair. He nearly nodded off as you all rested in the soft grass.

 _\- “ Oh, how sweet. “_  
A voice sneared called from across the way. You all lifted your heads up, it was belch holding something while the other bullies stood behind him. You all scrambled up and backed away, you cooping the others behind you.

 _\- “ And you. I didn’t like how you and your other weak little friends treated us, you know?_  
I’d forgive you if you just stayed out of it, “  
He started, wrapping his fingers around the unknown object, he kept it hidden behind his side  
_\- “ Karma’s a bitch, Innit? “_ He cooed, charging at you. You told bev and bill to run while you clambered back and to pick up a thick log, holding it out menacingly. He laughed and flicked his lighter, illuminating the ‘thing’. It was glass, with liquid in it; perhaps a bomb. It’s almost like he wanted you to abandon the two others. You weren't born yesterday.

 _\- “ H-e, he’s got a bomb. “_ Bill whispered, moving in behind bev, you were correct. Belch chuckled and lowered the two objects, making him and the others nearly invisible

_\- “ I’ll make it fun, for me and you. Tag, You're It._

_I’ll count to 10. “_  
He stopped his minions from charging after you three, you took off your shoes and pushed for the others to scatter. You shoved a walkie talkie into bev’s hand, bill already had his stuffed into his overalls pocket and you had yours looped around your pants. You all went different directions, bill hid in the sewers and beverly was so fast she could get to your house. She slung up the tree in your yard and got a baseball bat and a bike. She mentally apologized for having to bust into your window.

You stuck yourself high up a tree, shivering. It wasn't cold outside, but the adrenaline caused you to begin perspiration in a cold, drenching sweat. You heard footsteps walk around you, and down towards the water. Watching belch slink down towards your way, you waited until he stalkingly passed by you. You slid down without a noise and cracked him against the head, whimpering. He went down like a giant, the lighter in his hand thumping when it made contact with the ground. You reached for it, when a hand grabbed your shirt and ripped you back; forgot about henry. He fumbled for his knife, and almost got a grip of it before bill crashed the end of his walkie talkie to his shoulder, earning a distressed cry. Henry dropped his knife and fell to his knees, letting out a discombobulated yell. You took the lighter and knife and tossed the log to bill, grabbed his hand and proceeded to haul out of the forest.  
“ Bev, “ you demanded into the walkie talkie, jogging down the riverside  
“ Bev, where are you? “

You heard commotion come from the other side, the sound of her panting and chains could barely be made out  
“ Bev! “  
She finally answered, the sound of bike tires screeching to a stop could be heard; on the talkie and a few yards away.  
_\- “ I’m here. “_  
You followed her voice and quickly found her, stacking onto the bike. You chanted, “ Go, go, go! “ as she turned and pedaled the life out of herself. She screeched to a stop at bill’s house, regrouping inside of his garage

“ Holy shit, why did they attack us like that? “ you put your hands on your knees, holding your sides. Bill rushed past you and opened the mini-fridge, pulling out bottles.  
\- “ _Losers. Hang out with us and you’re also one. “_  
Bill handed you a water, plopping down on the couch  
“ Good thing I clocked that idiot in the head, maybe he won’t mess with me anymore. “  
Bev hugged herself, sitting next to bill. You followed and rested your leg on her lap, opening her soda for her.

But at last came a knock; there Ben, Stan and Richie were, rolling themselves in from under the garage door. Ben looked shocked and scooted back, questioning the new person  
_\- " Who’s that? “_ he slunk in and turned on the T.V as richie raided the fridgerator, taking out at least 2 sodas for himself.

 _\- “ My g-F-Friend. “_  
\- “ What? “  
\- “ Girlfriend. “, Beverly piped up, stopping bill from avoiding things again  
\- " Bill, what? Are you serious? Two-fucking-girls? “ Richie exclaimed, smacking you on the legs and gesturing to move.  
“ Yeah, two, as in, like, the number of eyes that don’t work on you, or the number of times i’ve read you to filth; like a fuggin' book. “

You hissed back, holding your water like someone rich would hold their wine glass. You scooted over onto beverly’s lap, she was more than welcome to it as you laid the remainder of your body over bill’s legs. She wrapped her arms around you. Richie shrugged, taking a swig of his soda

_\- " I wouldn't mind having 2 girlfriends and a boyfriend, if you’re accepting applications into your little.. org- "_

  
“ Oh, as if. “ You laughed and ran your hand down your face, letting him act like beverly when she used to cuddle you after P.E, snuggling up to your midriff. You sighed and messed up his hair, paying attention to ben looking for a good channel to watch. Stan slipped into the remaining spot on the couch, keeping his knees up to his chest. Ben sat between bill and bev’s legs on the floor, earning a playful hair tossle from bill. Bev gingerly wrapped her feet around his shoulders, letting him use them as grounding. Perfect, perfect. If you had mike’s camera, you’d surely snap a photo and caption it, “ A dysfunctional family. “, of course mike and eddie would have to be there for it to be complete -- 8 bozos.

Bill’s dad came in to ask him about his studies, dismissing the people surrounding him on the couch. You adjusted your clothes and moved off of beverly in respect. He simply closed the door, happy he wasn’t dwelling over georgie at the moment.


	5. Ham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler, sorry im running dull on ideas ;o

You unstuck yourself from bev and stood up from the group, noticing eddie and mike did eventually end up showing; and took to laying with ben on the floor. You stretched and contemplated going out to the store for some microwave breakfast for everyone, carelessly snatching a walkie talkie and mike’s coat. You slid under the garage and got your bike, taking off. You got around to the drug store, picking a basket. You slung it over your shoulder and shoved multiple pre-mades into it, walking down the aisle. You got to the microwave across from it, shoved 2 or 3 in and waited as some at least cooked a little.

You walked up to pay, giving the girl in charge a quick grin. She frowned and rung you up.  
_\- “ You go to Derry High, yeah? “_ She blew a gum bubble and tapped her nails against the machine, ignoring the exact amount in your basket. You nodded, opening your mouth to say something. She talked before you could, tearing out your receipt,

 _\- “ Say hi to that slut Beverly, for me. “_ She had a sickly sweet grin on her face, sticking gum onto and crumpling up your receipt. You stuck out your tongue and turned from her, holding up your middle finger as you walked out.

Lifting and rolling under the garage, you held up the bag, shaking it  
“ I bought sandwiches! “  
The group sat around the garage in different places, some read books and others were playing with the little gameboys they’d brought. Eddie had the tennis one that’d came out in ‘84, richie was criticizing his technique, laying his elbow on his shoulder. They all looked to your direction, finishing what they were doing as you dumped them onto the table. _  
\- “ Aw fuck yeah, carcinogens! “_ eddie grabbed one, sitting on the edge of the circle rug. Everyone followed with theirs, some taking colas from the fridge and finding their places around the circle.  
Richie sat down and soon stirred at his end, becoming bored without conversation. He spoke,  
_\- “ Listen up, runts, “_  
Oh boy, here he goes  
 _\- “ Let’s play, like, spin the bottle or something. Y'know, normal kid things?_

_  
I'm bored. "_

He crossed his legs and pushed his glasses up. The others sparsely shrugged, not giving an answer.

\- _“ Alright, then you. “_ He pointed towards you, taking a bite of his sandwich

“ Me? “ you pointed to yourself. It didn't help they didn't even remember your _name  
\- “ Yeah, you, smartass. Spin it and whoever it lands on gets to do something. “_  
You set down your sandwich, shrugged and did so, having it land right back on richie  
_\- “ Hell yeah, lemme touch your titty! “_

" Why mine? Haven't you touched a titty before? Eddie's counts."

_\- “ If you wont, you'll have to spin it and do whatever both of us want. "_

  
“ Deal. “  
You spun it, it landed on stan. He kissed his teeth and clearly declared, leaning back.  
\- " _Slap him. "_  
You rose an eyebrow, trying to understand his random bursts of chaotism over sarcasm; it didn't seem to be the latter.  
_\- " Go'on, mess him up. I mean, he just used his dare to touch you. "_

And with that, you swiftly turned and.. smacked him, literally knocking him out. He fell onto the ground with a dull ‘thump’. The group quickly stood around him, you kneeled down and touched his face

" Out cold. "

  
-" _Holy shit, you're literally a monster. What are w-"_

He sputtered and leaned up, yelling. _  
\- " What the hell-What the fuck! Stan! "_

You held out your hand to lift him up, he backed away, scrambled up and held his hand out at you, yelling

- _" She's a witch I tell you!_

_Telekinesis, Mind reading- ..Whatever the hell being really strong is! "_

You rolled your eyes, finally sitting down to eat your sandwich

 _\- " Wanna finish the gam-"_  
 _\- " No! She left a handprint! "_  
\- " She gave you a love tap. "  
\- " That must make mohaammad ali my fucking boyfriend, "

He sat down and ate his sandwich. You hesitated giggling but couldn't hold it in anymore, the rest of the group did the same until richie complained and yammered about how 'unconstitutional' (whatever the fuck that means) it was for the group to treat him like this.. Right after he shut up, he began giggling also.


	6. Woman In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

You and beverly biked back to your house, she draped her body against your back. Keeping the bike steady, a light rain cascaded down on the city surrounding you. It was cold and sticky and made it a little hard to see, noone else seemed to be out.

" You okay? " you cooed, hearing her move to get underneath your jacket with you. She pressed her nose against your shoulder and squeezed your midriff a little.

- _" Yeah, I just don't like the rain, "_

You screeched to a stop at your house. Bev removed herself from your jacket as you closed the garage, going into the house. You grinned sheepishly and followed. Knowing thunderstorms gave her panic attacks was something that hurt your heart, but you knew how to help it; atleast for the time being.

To drown out the sounds of thunder and heavy downpour, you'd put some music cd's in, turn them up real loud, and dance with each-other. Dancing became sort of a communication between you three. Noone quite understood it either; you just seemed like kids with weird rituals who were in desperate need of therapists. The rain hurt all of you, in different ways. Rain was the stem to Bill losing georgie, Bev's came in the form of being bullied and having trash-water dumped onto her much like rain, their booming laughter like thunder. Yours came in the way of dreading lightening, less hurtful than either of theirs. You tried your best to help them, though.

Beverly sat down in front of (y/n), cracking open a soda

 _\- " Dance for me, baby! "_  
You howled with laughter and twirled, raising your arms and kicking your feet. You stomped and moved your body to the beat, not even sure if you were any good at dancing, it didn't really matter anyways. The way you pushed your body in and out and swung made Beverly lose focus of whatever was happening, a sappy grin plastered on her flushing face.

Woman in love came on, causing your raunchy dance to end. You gave beverly a coy, silly look, holding out your hand.

" May I have this dance, Mrs. denbrough? "  
She snapped out of her trance and sat down her soda, slowly putting her hand in yours. You led her up and clasped your fingers between hers, dancing with her like you were in a ballroom with slow music.  
She tripped over her feet a little, hanging onto you by your waist. You softly giggled, leaning your forehead onto hers.

 _\- " Aren't you also Mrs. denbrough? "_  
" Yes, I'm Mrs. Marsh, too, of course, "

She smiled and spun you a little, clumsy with her hands. You found it endearing and spun back into her arms, your face only a bit away from hers. She closed the gap, shutting her eyes; hoping this wasn't a bad choice. You returned the kiss, wrapping your arms around her neck. You pulled away, continuing your little dance.

You rested your head on her shoulder, the music turned off. She didn't even flinch when thunder rang out, she just kept swaying you to the imaginary music. You kept your hand around the back of her head, using the free one to rub her back, and she kept her hands on your waist. Lightening struck and she tightened her grip, causing you to kiss her chin and keep dancing with her.

_\- " Thank you, angel. "_  
  


She breathed, engulfing you in a hug.


	7. Skin

Beverly decided to leave you and bill to bond while she went to work, hoping to stack up on funds for groceries, especially if she kinda-lived there.

Bill layed on you while you watched tv, his arms wrapped around your torso. He kept his head on your chest, blinking at the program playing, it was mostly advertisements and empty-themed comedy movies.

His hair brushed against your neck as he looked up at your illuminated face, grinning. He turned back and was hit with the thought of how beverly tried to break his newly-come lying habit, who began expressing itself after the fight. The simple thought of the horrible experience made him quiver like an animal.

You peered downwards and touched his face, furrowing your brows. You tilted your head as he cocked his head up to you, not grinning anymore

" What's up? "

He looked for something to cover his distress up, and instead shook his head and lifted his body off of yours. He stared at you; You moved back and looked right back at him, still bewildered.

_\- " Do you want to know what happened in that sewe-r, f-for real this time..? "_

 

His voice croaked and he seemed feverish, as if just talking about "The fight" could call upon some bad omen. You slowly, coyly nodded and moved your knees up to your chest, turning the T.V down. He swallowed and shut his eyes, leaning back a bit

_\- " Before we coul-d kill the clown, the clown killed u..u-us..  
Mentally, "_

He kept his hand clasped around yours, you could feel him quivering while he told you. You didn't even ask either of them about what happened; you didn't want to press them. You'd suppose he was using it as a level for trust, or the least bit of counseling he could get now.

You could feel his emotions pour out while he stuttered over his words, trying to make sense of how the clown affected derry in itself, that the past survivors were so terrified that they were just happy to be alive and didn't even try to bother ending IT like they did. He clasped his free hand around yours, tears beginning to stream down his face.

You pulled him in a hug, letting him sob into your shoulder. After a few minutes, he whispered

_\- " I-We didn't need to hurt her [beverly], W..W-We shoul-dnt have, "_

Y/N rubbed his back, holding him in the dim T.V light. He sniffled and pressed his chest to yours, keeping his chin on our shoulder. He kept one arm around you and another on your thigh, scooting closer.

You separated from him a little and let him look into your eyes, giving him a reassuring smile. He repositioned himself and looked back up to you.

_\- " Please,_

_Do-ont think bad of us, "_

You nodded, freeing your shoulder blade from pressure and laying back down. You sighed and groaned, rubbing your forehead. The information gave you a migraine and made you feel... disgusted, not at him but at how he was affected.

" Its not that I think lowly of you.

But you..., hurt her, "

You cradled yourself and look towards the T.V, sneering a little. You quickly changed your face to a more neutral emotion and let him cuddle back up behind you, pressing his nose into your back. He wrapped his arms around your waist and mumbled,

_\- " S-sorry. "_

Beverly swung open the front door, proudly exclaiming

_\- " I brought pizza! "_

You rolled off the couch and bill tripped over you, both going for it


End file.
